ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SirHumanite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Larry1996 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Lww (help forum | blog) SirHumanite, it's Autovolt, he's made a vandalism out of Young Justice: Invasion Larry1996 20:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm Tragould Hey I'm a friend of Larry1996, and it is a pleasure to meet you! Tragould 20:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Hey, SirHumanite, me and Tragould had a discussion to you would like to join Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki to help us out on Ben 10: Omniverse, what do ya say? Larry1996 23:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) actually Swarm is a girl have you seen Tragould? i was asking for his help on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki and this current wiki? Larry1996 22:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, since you, me and Tragould are friends, I was wondering if you can make a cast on Pokesquad Green and Yellow, as well as Percepticon Green and Yellow on Pokesqaud? Larry1996 19:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, can you make edits on Marvel Super Hero Squad: Season Three and title card homages for the episodes, and a theme song? Larry1996 18:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, guess what, Cameron Bowen, Tim Curry, Eric Lopez, David Sobolov, Michael Trucco, Michael T. Weiss and Mae Whitman made the Greg Weisman cast, i'm asking you to make some Spectacular Spider-Man season 3 characters for them to voice, and i need you to make conclusions to episodes 27, 29, 30 and 31, please Larry1996 05:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) can you make some recaps of Spectacular Spider-Man season 3 episodes, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 and 32? Larry1996 19:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a conclusion to episode 32 of the Spectacular Spider-Man season 3? Larry1996 00:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Young Justice comic issues 20-55? Larry1996 03:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some conclusions and titles for Young Justice comic issues 20-55? Larry1996 12:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you make conclusions to Young Justice Issues 20-55? Larry1996 18:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make some more conclusions to Young Justice issues 20-55? Larry1996 20:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Young Justice comic issues 28, 29, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 and 55? Larry1996 20:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) thanks, man, i owe you one Larry1996 21:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jacqueline Obradors is apart of the Young Justice cast, can you find her a role in The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3, and some recaps in episode 33? Larry1996 18:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a conclusion to TSSM season 3 ep. 33? Larry1996 01:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Morgan Shepard is apart of the Young Justice cast, any room for him of a character in TSSM season 3? Larry1996 19:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a conclusion to TSSM season 3 ep.34? Larry1996 20:06, May 13, 2012 (UTC) do you know a good character for Kevin Grevioux in TSSMS3? Larry1996 20:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Young Justice: Invasion? Larry1996 03:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3? Larry1996 05:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a conclusion to TSSMS3 ep. 35? Larry1996 12:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC)